


Beyond Measure and Reason

by Sorran



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Joe's rage knows no bounds, M/M, Missing Scene, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: Joe's rage, when incited, knows no bounds, and Booker didn't just cross the line, he waltzed all over it and spat everyone in their family in the face while he was at it.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Beyond Measure and Reason

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I imagine might've happened in between the gang leaving the scene at Merrick's and deciding on a punishment for Booker at the pub. 
> 
> Warning: Joe's rage is not pretty.

Joe's rage, when incited, knows no bounds, and Booker didn't just cross the line, he waltzed all over it and spat everyone in their family in the face while he was at it. 

Andy, who's known Joe longer than anyone save Nicky, really shouldn't be surprised that the first thing Joe does on reaching their safehouse after the clusterfuck that was the aftermath of the South Sudan setup is to snatch a kitchen knife from the block on the counter and ram it into Booker's stomach in one fluid movement. 

"Fuck, Joe!" Andy shouts nevertheless, while Booker screams. 

All Joe can see or hear in this moment is the traitor though. He yanks the taller man closer by the back of the neck like a disobedient dog, forcing the knife deeper into his body. "Once a deserter, always a deserter, eh?" he sneers. Then he pulls the knife up and across Booker's abdomen and _twists_. 

Booker crumples to the floor with a noise that sounds as if his body can't decide whether to suck in air or expel it; it gurgles in his throat.

Joe remains towering over him, bloody knife in hand. "Permanent death is too good for you, you fucking piece of shit. But I'll risk it if I see you again." He throws the knife in Booker's face, not caring whether it does any more damage, grabs one of Booker's legs and starts dragging him towards the door they just came in through. 

He hasn't made it two steps when Andy moves to intercept him. "What the fuck are you doing Joe?!" she growls.

The murderous look on Joe's face warns her not to take the last step still separating them. 

"I'm taking the trash out", he says in French, crystal clear and final. 

Andy sighs, doing a little crumpling of her own, and makes no further attempt to stop him. 

Nile has frozen in place, eyes wide with shock, whereas the hurt and the cold fury in Nicky's stony expression are a grim reflection of Joe's boiling rage; a mirror that'll last long after Joe's rage has burned itself out. 

Booker won't find forgiveness from either of them for a long time to come.


End file.
